


Winter Dares

by PancakeHeart



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, happy holidays!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta make stupid things to hear the laugh you love.





	Winter Dares

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make something for Christmas so I looked at some of those 'one line prompts' and well, I tried!

“Max, no.” Isaac raised his index finger cautiously. He watched with dread as Max narrowed his eyes, looking at him challenging before turning his gaze back to his bat. _Metal_ bat which seemed to be _extremely cold._ “Don't you dare.”

“Isaac, this is tradition at this point. Let him do it!” He heard Isabel say while chuckling behind his back.

“For the good times, Isaac!”

“You don't have any say on this, Ed! You made a bet just to encourage him!” He pointed at Ed accusingly and the blond raised his hands in false innocence while laughing.

“Hey, hey. I'm an individual. I can make my own decisions for myself.”

Isaac turned back to Max, eyebrow raised and crossed his arms. “Alright. Do you want to get your tongue stupidly stuck on your bat or be a normal human being. Which is it going to be, wise man?.”

Max smirked. “Take a guess.” He said sticking his tongue out and getting it dangerously close to the frozen bat while being accompanied with the chants of _“Do it, do it, do it!”_ from Isabel and Ed.

“You're just doing it to get on my nerves, aren't you?!” Isaac was trying his best to sound angry but the smile that was starting to grow on his face because of the ridiculous situation they were in wasn't helping.

“Do you even need to ask at this point?” And with that he started licking the ice around his tool.

“Stop lick-! Would you just- keep your tongue firmly in your mouth, Maxwell!” But it was too late, the brunet was already stuck to the bat.

“God, dob't say thabt ever again.” Isaac could hear Max say above all the laughter coming from their friends and his own frustrated groan.

* * *

“You're so childish...” Isaac commented while keeping a cloud of rain steady above the frozen tongue of his friend.  
He could hear the sounds of Ed and Isabel's snowball fight coming from near his back. Once the whole scene with Max was over and Ed handed him five dollars calling him "his hero" they decided to leave the trouble of helping Max to Isaac, like every winter.

“Wodth it.”

The ginger stopped the cloud he created from raining for a moment. “You do know I can change my mind any moment and let you be stuck on that bat for the rest of the evening, right?”

Max chuckled. “You say this every Chridsmas and you still heldp me.” Isaac rolled his eyes and conjured rain again from the small cloud, Max pointed at it trying to make a point. “See?” A small clap of lighting hit too close to his mouth and he lowered his hand, eyes wide. “Dude, I felt thabt id my teeth, what the hell?!” He said surprised and Isaac looked at him before finally giving in and laughing along with Max. And just with that sound, the brunet remembered why he did all this in the first place.

The first time Max did this it wasn't on purpose, it was because of curiosity with a dash of stupidity, to discover if it would get stuck "like the cartoons on TV". Well, he discovered that tongues can get stuck on ice which had made the rest of the club laugh until their stomach hurt that day. It had taken a lot of minutes for Isaac to stop laughing at his face and finally take pity on Max.  
That day, Max also discovered that Isaac had one of those laughs that people could never get enough of. It was nice hearing it.

The second time, he noticed that Isaac had _that expression_ on his face, y'know, the face people make when they're sad but don't want others to notice. When Isabel and Ed had asked them what their plans for Christmas were and Isaac had answered with something about him being alone in his house in the saddest tone of voice ever, Max was already thinking of an excuse to get his tongue stuck on his baseball bat again without sounding too stupid, because if you lose your dignity once you can lose it twice.  
Saying _“Bet you I can lick the bat again”_ to Isabel turned out to be the best choice. He was rewarded with Isaac trying to hide his smile and subside his chuckles while scolding him, so with no regrets at all and a numb tongue Max had invited him to celebrate Christmas in his house doing his best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

The third time... Well, what can he say? Messing with Isaac was basically a hobby at this point.

Max came back from his thoughts when he felt the water falling on his tongue stop. “Okay, let's see if that was enough. If I hurt you _please_ don't scream in my ear like last time.” Isaac said trying to get a better hold of Max's bat between his gloved hands while Max rolled his eyes, making an 'ok' sign with his hand.  
“One, two...” And Isaac slowly tugged the bat away from Max's tongue which came off the cold grip easily.

“Finally.” Max gripped his numb tongue with his fingers, trying to regain the sense of touch again.

“Why do you even do this to yourself?” Isaac handed the bat back to Max and he pretended to attempt licking the bat again, to change the direction to where the conversation was going because there was no way he was going to say he liked to make Isaac laugh. Isaac raised his eyebrow and looked at him in the eye. “Do it. I dare you.”

Max lowered his bat smirking. “Too many dares for one day.”

“Please, just don't accept bets. It's not that difficult.” Isaac brought his hands to his face while Max laughed.

“Oh, don't worry. This one is only acceptable during Christmas.”

“Does that mean I have to help you next Christmas too to get your tongue out of a frozen bat?” He talked, his voice being muffled by his own hands in his face.

Max patted his friend's shoulder. “For the rest of your life.” Hey, that was a nice thought.

Isaac sighed and smiled, elbowing Max gently on his side before a snowball hit him right on the side of his head. “Ed! That isn't fair, I wasn't looking!” Isaac said loudly, preparing a snowball in his hands and getting up, chasing the laughing blond.

Max got up too and felt a snowball hit him right in the nose with extreme accuracy, he let himself fall back on the snow. “You really have to regulate your strength.” He said getting the snow off his face.

“Yeah? Sorry, your weird flirting techniques make me angry.” Isabel replied with a triumphant smile as she crouched next to him.

Max groaned. “Shut up.” He hissed, hiding his face in his hat when he felt a blush creeping to his face while hearing Isabel chuckle.

“No but seriously, dude. You should tell him before you end up without tongue.” Isabel said with a sympathetic smile.

“You were encouraging me to do it not even five minutes ago.”

“Yeah, 'cause it's funny seeing people do stupid things.” She shrugged.

Max sighed loudly and got back up to his feet, hiding snowball behind his back. When Isabel took a few steps towards him, he smirked and threw the snowball to her forehead. She gasped surprised. “How dare you!” She said between laughs, throwing another snowball at him and missing the shot.

Max laughed but felt another hit to his back right after. He looked behind him, smirking when he saw Ed and Isaac running towards them.

“Ed! Shots on the back don't count!” Isaac shouted.

“There are no rules! Revenge for my fallen comrade!” Ed said fist in the air, letting out a battle-cry.

“You are going down, Max!” He heard Isabel say when she finally got to her feet.  
Only to be hit by another snowball as she heard Isaac shout a triumphant _“Ha!”_

“Unfair!” Isabel said laughing.

“What? I can't hear you over the sound of no rules!” Isaac answered and Max could tell that this snowball fight had just started.


End file.
